


Good Morning

by rabbitheartbeats



Series: Ink and Quill [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, F/M, Fluff, MAJOR Patch 5.3 spoilers, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Self-indulgent fluff, Shadowbringers Spoilers, Shameless use of songs from other FF games, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitheartbeats/pseuds/rabbitheartbeats
Summary: Shadowbringers Patch 5.3 Major Spoilers - do not read if you're not done!A missing scene from the patch.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Ink and Quill [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465468
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Good Morning

No sooner has she left the sick room, Moxi Kahkol is running out of the Seventh Heaven. She knocks over more than a few chairs and patrons, but there is nothing - _nothing_ \- on this star that will stop her from her goal. 

There is only one place she needs to be right now and it is not Revenant's Toll. 

Her heart is pounding in her chest as she blazes across Mor Dhona, faster than she has ever run before in her life. 

There are two crystals in her pack, both of them gifts from dearly beloved new old friends - both of them carrying messages through time and space that she needs to share with the one her heart holds dearest.

There is so much to tell him - so many things to share and say. 

The Crystarium did not write him letters, but she _is_ an exemplary postmoogle and she does not need ink and paper to convey their message. She knows this for a fact. She has the hat. 

Her breath catches a little as she practically storms the Crystal Tower, throwing open every door and checking every room, searching for where G'raha Tia is sleeping.

She's somewhat surprised to not find him in the Ocular nor the Umbilicus. 

Hells he's not even in his gods damned bed room. 

She finds him in the stupidest of places and she's not entirely sure why she thought he would ever be anywhere else.

Leaning against Xande's throne, bathed in sunlight is her sleeping Allagan prince. 

She pulls the vessel from her pack as she approaches his resting form.

He looks… Younger when he's asleep. Less burdened for sure.

Certainly not like it has been five years since he had locked himself away in his inheritance. 

On quiet feet does she approach him, as if afraid to startle him awake. The spirit vessel in her hand glows and pulses as she draws closer and closer to the G'raha Tia of the Source.

She is right in front of him, and she gently sinks down to her knees next to him, placing the vessel containing both the Crystal Exarch's soul and memories between them.

"I daresay you always picked odd places for naps," she tells his sleeping form quietly. "There's a perfectly good bed three levels down and you choose to sleep on the floor. I won't hear any more complaints about how your back aches. You did it to yourself. Silly man." 

She smiles at him, though he does not stir at her voice. 

The spirit vessel glows and she closes her eyes, humming one of her favourite songs from her childhood. It had delighted G'raha the first time he heard her sing it. It had been after the expedition through the Labyrinth, one of the rare moments that she was at the Sons of Saint Coinach’s camp. She had started humming as she went about mending her clothes.

Her birth mother and consequently her father had loved the song - she did not truly know the words to it, having picked it up from fragments of memories and whispers. 

G'raha had been more than willing to teach her more about this particular tune.

A melody older and more widespread than she had thought, as she had listened raptly to her red-haired scholar wax lyrical about its history and fabled origins. Something about the far reaches of the Allagan empire and the universality of music. The lyrics and nature of the song changed from region to region, but she was fond of the sound of it. The version she loved best had been the one G'raha had taught her - the _original_ lyrics he had loftily declared. 

" _Seas invite in the evening sun, to light the somber abyss ~"_ she finds herself singing lightly, as she waits, letting herself lean against his slumbering form, resting her head on his shoulder. He's warm. And she can hear him breathing and the steady beat of his heart. 

The Scions had found her standing, crystal vessel in hand sobbing quietly after she had sent Elidibus on his way with all that remained of his beloved Convocation, after the Crystal Exarch had donned his hood once more and his body claimed by the Crystal Tower. She had touched the statue that remained and had found it cold, hard and unmoving. Very much unlike the living crystal of his hand. She breaths in the scent of him deeply - the same, yet different. 

" _Blessed by light and the burden of shadows,"_ she continues, eyes on the still gently pulsing spirit vessel. " _Souls abide to an endless desiire~"_

She doesn't think about what might happen if this doesn't work. G'raha had tried to reassure her that it would, and that the man who had lived on the First, beloved by so many and her, would live on - but as he had told the Scions, this would be fundamentally different from bringing the Scions back to their bodies.

In the worst case scenario - she refuses to think of it - she has faith that all will be well, and instead focuses on the song.

" _I may know the answers, though one question I still hear,"_ she sings softly. " _What twist of fate has brought us~"_

" _To roads that run so near."_ A familiar, beautiful and beloved tenor voice finishes the verse for her. 

Her head jerks up to stare into blinking, vibrant and very much awake Dalamud red eyes.

" _Distant worlds together. Miracles from realms beyond~!"_ he continues the song with a gentle smile.

" _The life that burns inside me,"_ she sings back at him. " _To sing to you this song~! To sing with you this song~! To sing with you your - song!"_

They sing the last lines together before a comfortable silence settles between the two of them. 

Tentatively she reaches her hand out to touch his face.

"Good morning G'raha Tia." She smiles at him, as she strokes his cheek -unblemished by crystal -soft smooth and warm.

His hands come up to touch her face as well, his hand gently pushing her hair over her left horn to tap at the crystal earring tied to it.

His gift to her and promise - in lieu of a ring.

"I think after everything we've been through Yesui, you can call me Raha." He smiles at her, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Raha!" She squeals in delight, knocking him over, the now empty spirit vessel sent spinning across the floor as she peppers him with kisses while simultaneously trying to rub her horns against his face in joy.

It worked! It worked!

Moxi Kahkol -Champion of Eorzea, Saviour of Ishgard, Khagan of the Azim Steppe, Liberator of Doma and Ala Mhigo, Warrior of Light and Darkness - is a professional and as can be highly attested to by both her enemies and allies, extraordinarily devoted to any and all tasks laid before her.

So having given herself the very solemn duty of thoroughly inspecting and examining G'raha Tia's decidedly less crystalline body for _any_ issues, it was hardly unexpected that it would take more than a few hours before the pair even _started_ to slowly make their way down the Tower.

G'raha having to stop and catch his breath every once in a while as he activated and deactivated aspects of the Tower's defensive weaponry added a bit more to their travel time.

No longer bound bodily to the Tower, the once Crystal Exarch must draw upon his own aetherial reserves to cast spells and manipulate the Allagan controls. And as many casters could attest to - spellwork was just as exhausting as manual labour.

During such lulls in their descent, she tells him all that he may have missed while carried about in the spirit vessel.

Yesui 'Moxi' Kahkol is nothing but professional when it comes to delivering messages, and she is not the best postmoogle in two worlds for nothing. 

"You know I used to sing that song to Lyna as a girl," he smiles at her as they rest upon the spiralling staircase. "Tis one of my favourites."

Moxi smiles back as she scoots in closer, her tail moving to twine with his - like she had seen Miqo'te couples do and the blush that blooms across his face brings a small giggle out of her.

"It's one of mine too. You should hear Mitsu sing it. T'chev had to fight off half the bar after he performed it at the Drowning Wench once."

"O-Oh…" he stammers, adorably nervous all of a sudden at mention of her adventurer family. "You-you did inform your crew about, well - about us, right?" His ears flick about with nerves.

"I didn't exactly stop to say hello, what with needing to get the others back into their bodies. And well… not yet. I want to introduce you to them properly." She smiles at him fiddling with her crystal earring.

"I daresay that the Captain won't be particularly pleased if he hears about it from the Scions."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you! Besides. You'll be coming with us from now on, on all sorts of adventures!" She grins an arm circling around his waist to squeeze him close. 

Her dear Raha opens his mouth to say something - something sweet, given the tender expression on his face - when he is interrupted by a loud gurgling rumble.

She should not laugh at him so, but she can't help it. An embarrassed flush covers his face that he tries to hide with his hands. 

"Oh Raha," she laughs, prying his hands away from his face and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Let's get lunch for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I now need to read/write like fifteen bajillion oneshots of the WoL feeding G'raha. Spellcasting is hungry work and our not-so-crystal catboy needs to be fed!
> 
> I was listening to Distant Worlds from FFXI, and it's a pretty song and I felt the lyrics were rather fitting.


End file.
